swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 19
<--Heroine Quest 18~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 20--> ---- Chapter 19: Maneaters Cost to Start: 3 Group Bonus: Leemo Location: Cursed Forest Enemies Encountered: Giant Spider , Moe Slime , Ogre , White Tiger , Alchemist, Ogre Objective: Go for a "walk" with Leemo Reward: Unlock Ogre King ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Player/Events are in black. ---- Leemo: "We shouldn't just sit here and wait for Rufa to come back. I wanna go for a walk in the forest. Wanna come with me?" #"Where do you want to go exactly?" #"Sure, let's go!" #Leemo: "You'll know once we get there!" #Leemo: "Let's go!" Enter: Cursed Forest Leemo: "This way, follow me!" Move to Yellow Tile Fight Moe Slime Move to Red Tile: Event: You found an apple on the ground. It's pretty sweet! +1 Stamina Move to Yellow Tile Fight Giant Spider Move to Red Tile Leemo: "We can harvest some crystals from this tree hole." It's very dark inside the tree hole... #Go in with Leemo #Let Leemo go in by herself #You are covered with resin! Someone in the group is Sticky #Leemo scream inside the tree hole. Then she come out and yell for you to run. Someone in the group is Scared! Someone in the group is Demoralized! Move to Yellow Tile Leemo: "Looks like there are some minerals over there." Ogre: "?" Leemo: "Finally an ogre! Let's kick his butt!" Fight Ogre Leemo:"............" #"I know where you really want to go. Let's just go there." #"Why are we running around aimlessly?" #Leemo: "I know it's stupid. This isn't even revenge or anything, but... I..." #Leemo :"I......I really want to go to the ogre's cave...I know we probably shouldn't be wasting time like this...but..." #"Don't worry, I totally understand" #"That's fine. Since we are here already, let's beat up some ogres." #Leemo: "Thank you!" #Leemo: "Thank you!" Move to Yellow Tile Fight: White Tiger Move to Red Tile: Event: Leemo's thigh is entangled by the thorny vines! #Cut the vines with your sword! #Use your hands to try and untie #The thorny vine is cut, but so is Leemo's thigh! -150HP, Someone in the group is Injured! #It was not an easy task to untie all those tangled vines. -1 Stamina Move to Yellow Tile Fight Alchemist Move to Yellow Tile Ogre: "Juicy Meat!" Fight Ogre Leemo: "Tell your boss to get out here! Or I'll keep on hitting that dumb head of yours!" Move to destination tile Ogre King: "MEAT! Why come here?!" Leemo: "You have to stop eating people!" Ogre King: "No MEAT... for long time...OGRE busy playing ball..." Leemo: "What are you talking about? Stop acting silly." Ogre King: "MEAT...come here... OGRE hungry!!!" Fight Ogre King Leemo: I feel like a fool, just wasting my time. #"Does it make you feel any better?" #"Don't make it too hard on yourself. At least we taught them a lesson." #Leemo: "Honestly, I don't even know..." #Leemo: "...Yeah I guess..." Note: I had a video.. but accidently deleted it~ So.. don't remember much of the extra stuff. Category:Cursed Forest Category:Heroine Quests